Sasuke's Troubles
by Broken Butterflys
Summary: Sasunaru, Yaoi... Sasuke has 'love' troubles with Naruto and yeah ENJOY :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer; **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.** sadly... so yeah dont sew ^^'

Sasuke awakened from his slumber by a loud alarm clock, he lazily pressed the button that had written on top 'snooze' and he aimlessly swung his legs over the side of the rather soft and large bed, the stoic boy had a blunt (blank, dull) expression on his face (the usual) as he stood up and rubbed his eyes, he stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles, he was simply following his usual daily routine. Sasuke made his way over to the bathroom that was connected by a small hallway and a door that lead to his room, he stripped off his white shirt and grey trackies and he looked in disgust as he was his reflection of his pale body off the mirror, he stood there for a few moments glaring at the foul body reflecting off the mirror before he slid his way over to the shower, he rand the hot water and he got in. He followed what he usually does every morning in the shower, he washed his hair, he washed the pathetic excuse of a body, and he washed his smooth face, he hopped out of the shower, he reached for a grey towel and he loosely wrapped it around his waist and he walked back to his room, he begun to get dressed, he threw on his black school pants and his white button up shirt and he threw the dark blue tie around his kneck, not bothering to tie it up or button up his shirt for that matter. He neatly packed his books in his bag as well as his laptop and he put the shoulder back over his shoulder and he left the large firmillir house that had become a custom to, he made his way to the school gates and in some sort of carving had on the top of the arch 'Konoha High' he slowly hid his emotions behind the stoic mask of his. By this time, his shirt was buttoned up but he didn't bother with the tie, his hair has dampened his shoulders because he hadn't bothered to dry his hair and everybody was gathering, he went to his locker immediately and he ignored the usual girls that swooned over him, day after day, he glanced at the locker besides his 'Naruto Uzumaki' Sasuke's cheeks reddened a tad and he forced the redness to retreat and he quickly unlocked his locker and with a slight 'click' the locker was undone and Sasuke threw his stuff in his locker and he quickly grabbed his books hoping to avoid the beautiful blond he had grown to love, yes, the usual stoic, emotionless, bastard, Sasuke Uchiha, had a crush on the none other Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke slammed his locker shut and it caused a pause in conversations, he pushed though the crowd only to bump into one of his trusted friends, the only one who knew about Sasuke's supposedly crush, Suigetsu Hozuki, his silver hair covered his eyes as he looked up at the Uchiha and smiled he said "Sasuke, your actually at school this semester?" Sasuke blankly nodded and the bell rang and Suigetsu cursed, "Shit! we have math's~" Sasuke sighed coldly and he glanced around and he was Kiba and Naruto walking into the room he had needed to be in, Suigetsu started to walk towards the room and Sasuke unknowingly followed the silver haired teen, Sasuke strutted into the classroom and all the girls loud chattering about the holidays stopped and they al swooned again over Sasuke, he just gave the room a glare and they all returned to chatting, Sasuke's seat was at the back row behind Naruto and luckily Suigetsu was next to the raven haired boy, unfourchently the protective Kiba was seated next to Naruto as well, and Kiba would shoot Sasuke failed glares every now and then, but Kiba and Naruto were just good friends, Kiba was dating and well and truly in love with the one and only Neji, it was good because then Sasuke didn't have to compete for Naruto's attention, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and the chattering stopped as the teacher Kakashi Hatake walked in and everybody's eyes fixed on the grey haired man who was dressed in his usual suit when he was teaching. The lesson soon ended and it was recess, Sasuke's eyes didn't once drift off the bright blond hair of his crush that was, luckily, seated in front of him.

Recess passed quickly as the two boys talked it away, Suigetsu ate his food in the last 5 minutes of recess, Sasuke just watched the sky blankly, they went to there next class after the bell rang and this time it was art, Sasuke felt light headed as he hadn't eaten for 4 days, they bluntly went though the classes, only once did Naruto look at Sasuke, it had no meaning in it though, the lunch bell went and Suigetsu sat with Sasuke who was in the middle of the empty football field laying on his back, there usual spot and Sasuke could see the blond sitting with one of his friends Gaara, Sasuke watched them and Naruto noticed, Naruto being Naruto stormed over to Sasuke (his once best friend) and Suigetsu and Naruto started shouting "TEME! TAKE A PICTURE! IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Naruto continued his rant and Sasuke pulled out his phone and took a photo of Naruto, and Naruto stood there surprised and innocent looking as Sasuke took another photo of the blond, Sasuke made it his phone background and he smirked at his phone and hid it in his pockets Naruto was pulled away by a strong Gaara, Suigetsu offered some of his food to the raven and he shook his head not accepting the food and they went though the rest of the boring school day as they do. They all went home except for Sasuke who hated the lonely house he had to go back to, Sasuke laid on the grass and fell asleep, the sun woke him up and the shadow of a boy covered his head and when Sasuke's vision wasn't as blurry he was able to identify the blond who was smiling at Sasuke and Sasuke groaned as he sat up rubbing his eyes then he murmured to the blond "Your at school early…" Naruto laughed and replied "Yeah and you were asleep" Sasuke growled "So?" Naruto innocently said "Why?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the boy and said "that's none of your business!" Sasuke stood up and stretched and he looked at the curious blond and Sasuke murmured "What's the first class?" Naruto stuttered still trying to register how Sasuke acted to Naruto's question "S- Sci- Science~ double" Sasuke simply nodded a 'thank you' and he begun walking over to the locker area and the blond followed quickly and Sasuke found it interesting why he was doing this

but he didn't really mind. They both made it to the locker area and student all gathered and stared at the odd pair that got there stuff and walk to class together, they entered the classroom and Naruto saw Kiba at there table, beakers in front of everyone who had all paired up and said "Bye Teme" and ran off to his friend, Sasuke spotted Suigetsu and he walked towards the silver haired boy that was a tad smaller then the raven himself, the teacher arrived and talked for a bit then everyone got to work, Sasuke picked up a beaker and he grabbed the table, he felt a falling sensation and Sasuke tightly closed his eyes and dug his nails into the wood and everything went black, he felt wind blow threw his hair for a second before he felt his body thump on the cold ground, he heard a smash and a few screams and yells, the beaker shattered in Sasuke's hand and the thin glass buried itself in his pale hands making gashes the crimson blood b=soaked the tips of his raven hair, Sasuke's eyes were half open and everybody was circling the boy, the teacher Iruka turned Sasuke on his back and was asking him questions Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto rushed over to Sasuke when he registered what had happened. Naruto yelled his to his old best friend "TEME?" Suigetsu backed away from the limp body and he covered his mouth and he relised this was from the lack of food Suigetsu ran out of the room and grabbed the nurses, he explained everything that happened in class and how he hadn't been eating, the nurses rushed to the classroom and pushed though the crowd , by this time Sasuke had lost an immense amount of blood from the massive gashed on his hand. The nurses took Sasuke they rushed him to the sickbay and they quickly fed the nearly unconscious raven, they reached him just in time, any longer Sasuke would have been dead, Suigetsu and Naruto made there way to the sickbay with the nurses they waited outside the room until Sasuke was awake, they rushed in and Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto rush in first, this wasn't normal, why was Naruto here? Sasuke was obviously in thought and Naruto stood there and Suigetsu sat in the chair that was next to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke murmured "Naruto?" Naruto quickly moved closer to Sasuke and he poked Sasuke's nose and murmured "Sasuke! What were you thinking?" Sasuke wasn't thinking, he had been to much in love and hurt that the boy didn't notice his love for him to eat. Sasuke just looked away, Suigetsu noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes and he stood up an d sighed, Suigetsu just walked out of the sickbay and Sasuke sat up and he quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist and he pulled Naruto down onto the bed, Naruto felt his cheeks heat up as Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue orbs they laid there staring into each others eyes, Sasuke's hands were on the Uzumaki's hips and Naruto's hands were on the sly Uchiha's shoulders, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, Sasuke smirked a bit as he saw the nervous blush on Naruto's cheeks, Sasuke pulled the sweet, innocent blond into a very deep, meaningful kiss, Sasuke's eyes didn't close, neither did Naruto's the only thing shown in Sasuke's eyes was pure lust. Sasuke bit the blonds soft bottom lip lightly obviously begging for entrance and the Uzumaki allowed Sasuke's slick toung into the hot cavern of his by parting his lips a bit, the raven quickly slid his toung into the other teens mouth and he mapped the sweet tasting, hot cavern for the first time, once done he immediately tangled his toung with Naruto's and the kitsune blushed even harder and he pulled away panting a bit, Sasuke forced the slight redden of his cheeks to disappear and he put his forehead on Naruto's and they both looked into each others eyes, there breath mixing together as they panted in unison, Sasuke held Naruto close knowing he wont be able to do this again, Naruto didn't like Sasuke that way, That's what the raven thought anyway. The nurse cleared her throat angrily and Naruto jumped, quickly getting out of the bed he backed away a few steps before the nurse muttered "Time to go back to class Uzumaki!" and the kitsune nodded and quickly bolted out of the room, Sasuke sighed and sat up on the bed and growled "I'm better, thanks!" as the nurse opened her mouth in protest the raven was long gone, he left the room and he walked outside, it suddenly poured with rain and Sasuke just stood there in the rain replaying the meaningful kiss, he wondered what the blond was thinking, he wondered what the sweet kiss ment.

uhm, well~ i radomly ade this up at 3 am so sorry if it doesnt make sence, i hope its not bad i hope you enjoyed reading it please give feedback on how i could improve of if i should continue~ :3 Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO~  
**Alright so~ im so sorry for taking so long, ive had so much to do lately i couldn't find the time to do it but I DID :D yay for me :3  
sorry if it doesn't make much sense seeing as i had to break up the story over time, so~ Yeah ^^ Enjoy and yeah, tell me if i should continue :3 OH Sasuke is the Uke / i do love SasuNaru but i had to do a NaruSasu, the NaruSasu ones always seem more... hot ^^ heh This is just FLUFFEH (Sort of...Maybe...Depends really... haha)

* * *

As he looked up and sniffled slightly, the cold rain cooled his already cold skin and the raven started to shiver slightly as it seemed nobody was around he allowed himself a slight smile as he closed his eyes enjoying the cold liquid that ran down his face and that drenched his clothes and hair, he took a sharp breath though his nose as the intruding smell of rain filled his senses of smell and hearing he stood there for a good twenty minutes and by this time he was soaked in rain he stifled a sigh as he straightened his body and the bell rung for lunch time and a rather loud announcement was sent over the school "Seeing as it is raining and it would let up, the classrooms and library are open for the students who wish to stay dry." Sasuke simply sneered as the rain got heavier but his head begun to throb and his sneer disappeared and was replaced by a frown that filled his pale, soft lips and he growled as the throbbing got louder he slowly dragged his feet forwards and he walked over past the tennis courts and basketball yard towards the open gates he shook his head only lightly and he looked over his shoulder to the buildings behind him that were 'Konoha High' realising he had left his stuff and he mumbled "fuck it, ill get it tomorrow" he turned back to the gates and he walked outside of the school and he walked back home, with a few sneezes and coughs along the way he finally made it to his front door and he slid it open and stepped inside sliding the door shut behind him he looked into the gloomy big house that suited him and his mood, he made his way to the bathroom and he trudged into the bathroom he glanced in the mirror and scowled as he opened the medicine cabinet that was discreetly hidden behind the mirror and he grabbed a sheet of panadol and popped two out and put them in his mouth and swallowed, he closed the cabinet door and he made his way over to the shower and he ran the hot water, just the hot water, he reluctantly hopped into the shower and he sighed as the hot water hit his pale body, he got out after ten minutes and he dryed himself off he wrapped the towel around his waist and he walked to his bedroom and he slowly made his way over to his draws and he got out a black shirt and gray trackies and some boxers, he quickly got dressed and he sat down on the end his soft bed and he dryed his hair, working at each lock until it was compleatly dry he threw the towel across the room and he got up and closed his curtains and door and he trudged over to his bed and he crawled into it making himself comfy and he slowly let himself get dragged into the dark mysterious place that was sleep.

His eyes opened as his alarm went off he coughed and growled weakly as he got dressed rather slowly not bothering with having a shower he went into the bathroom and brushed his hair, he looked more pale then usual, he shook his head as he left the house and buried his hands deep in his pockets and he left the house, he slowly trudged though the empty school to his locker, he was defiantly sick but there was no way we would admit it, he was fine, he always would be he sneezed softly he passed a few locked classrooms but he had to bump into the one and only clumsy Uzumaki, the raven fell onto his back with a rather loud and echoy –THUD- he cringed feeling to weak to get up the blond scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly with his eyes closed, he looked down at the ghostly pale Uchiha and he blinked a few times before offering a hand to the raven, which he took and pulled him up and the Uchiha dizzily stumbled into the Uzumaki's chest, his head throbbed in pain and the blond looked at the raven with a concerned look in his eyes and he asked the raven in a worried tone as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha "Sasuke, you look sick as, are you alright?" Sasuke shrugged and muttered with a croaky voice "I'm fine Uzumaki.." Naruto shook his head and said "No you're not, your scarily and unusually pale, and your voice is croaky and strained, you should go home" Sasuke shook his head and whispered "No I'm fine" Naruto growled at Sasuke "What the hell Uchiha? What the hell did you do?! …stand in the rain?" Sasuke simply nodded and Naruto frowned and he cleared his throat and whispered "was it after out Uhm- Kiss?" Sasuke shrugged again and said in a strained voice this time "Maybe, who cares" Naruto furrowed his brow and growled again "I do~!" Sasuke just stayed there in Naruto's embrace shivering violently, Naruto grinned widely and thank god the school was empty because what the blond did next was utterly embarrassing to the Uchiha, the Uzumaki quickly swept Sasuke off his feet taking the opportunity and Naruto had picked him up bridal style, he quickly carried the struggling Uchiha who was trying to yell and scream words out but his voice had cracked and he yelled in a strained voice "NARUTO! PUT ME DOWN DOBE!" the Uzumaki refused to do as the raven demanded and he started began to walk out of the school grounds, Sasuke had now given up and was buried in the blonds chest pouting tiredly with his arms crossed over his own chest, a cool wind blew and Naruto had, the usual pale, stoic face of the Uchiha was burning hot, his eyes closed mildly tightly and a small frown was set upon his beautiful features, he had a fever, he could feel the boiling blood rush though his veins, this heated him up more, Naruto looked down at the slightly red faced Uchiha and muttered softly to himself "Sasuke… you baka" Naruto picked up the pace and soon they arrived at the door of the large Uchiha house and the blond turned so his side was facing the door and he grasped the door handle and opened the door, kicking it closed behind him he spotted the couch and he made his way to the couch, gently he put the fever ridden raven on the couch and he shook his head and muttered softly to the raven as he took a seat on the ground next to Sasuke "Sasuke you're a fool! You shouldn't have done that" the dark eye'd boy narrowed his eyes and he growled in a croaky voice "yeah! and? It doesn't matter if I should have or if I shouldn't have.." Naruto shivered and muttered "you could die!" the Uchiha lept up off the couch and he tried to yell "SO! NOBODY FUCKING CARES IF I-* the raven coughed hardly and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and tightly closed his eyes, blood spilt into his pale hand and a foul metal taste was left behind, his hands dropped to his sides, his crimson blood trailed from his palm down his fingers and dripped from his fingertips and onto the carpet and Naruto looked angrily at the raven and he yelled back "I FUCKING DO YOU OBLIVIOUS TEME-" the bright blue eyes scanned over the shivering guy and he suddenly noticed the blood dripping from his pale fingers and his eyes widened in shock but before he could say a thing the raven fell, blacking out completely, the blonds eyes scanned where the raven was once standing but he couldn't find him, his eyes found the raven his eyes darted to ground then back to the the falling pale, beauty and the blond's eyes widened more if possible, as he jumped to his feet, leaping towards the raven, Naruto managed to catch Sasuke before his body hit the floor, he scanned the others blank face and his shivering body, immediately he muttered "Sasuke?!" when Sasuke didn't respond the blond wrapped his arm underneath the ravens legs the other under the nape of his neck and he ran as fast as he could down the hallway, looking in the rooms trying to find the bathroom, he finally found the bedroom and found the bathroom that was connected to the ravens surprisingly clean room and it and in an instant Naruto had placed Sasuke against the wall on the floor and ran the scolding hot water and he turned the cold tap a bit so the hot water wasn't so hot and the bath was made, he turned both taps off and he slowly removed the raven clothes making him shiver more violently and the blond blushed madly, using all of his will to not jump the raven and he picked the stark naked, shivering raven up and he gently lowered him into the steamy bath, immediately Naruto turned and rushed into the ravens room, his blush subsided for the moment and he spotted the cuberd and he grabbed a pair of black trackie pants seeing as the raven didnt have pj pants, the blond shrugged and spotted the draws out of the corner of his eye and he moved over towards it and he opened the first draw, his blush came back immediately but more intense and he grabbed a pair of midnight blue boxers and he walked back to the bathroom, he placed the clothes on the small table besides the bath and the Naruto looked back at Sasuke's naked body and he leant over grabbing a towel from under the sink, he hung the the towel over his shoulder and the uchiha's eyes slid open a bit and he muttered "Naruto...why am i naked? and in a bath..." the blond grinned and whispered "You were cold.. i had to do something" the raven attempted to stand to get out of the bath but he fell, he felt weak, he still wouldn't admit he was sick, the blonds grin dissapeared and he wrapped an arm under the ravens arms and he muttered "com'n lets get you dressed and in bed.." the raven reluctantly nodded and he weakly placed his arm closest to the blond around his neck, the blond helped sasuke out of the bath and he held the Uchiha until he was balanced enough for Naruto to begin drying him, Naruto rubbed the towel gently over Sasuke's pale skin and all the blond could concerntrate on was Sasuke's length, soon Naruto was finished and Sasuke put his boxers on with one hand, the other on Naruto's shoulder supporting himself, Sasuke did the same with the trackies and Naruto quickly dried Sasuke's hair and than picked Sasuke up again in the bridal style, taking sasuke to his bed, Naruto had lifted the covers and placed the raven under the duvet, Naruto turned to leave Sasuke to sleep but Sasuke had lent forwards, gripping the blonds wrist Naruto turned and Sasuke muttered with a feverant blush across his cheeks "Sleep with me?" Naruto looked at sasuke and tilted his head "Sleep... With you? of course~" he grinned widely dismissing the dirty thoughts from his mind and he walked around to the other side, Sasuke had rolled to his side and as Naruto sat on the bed Sasuke muttered "No shirt.." Naruto quickly took his shirt off revealing his muscles and abb's and Sasuke blushed, luckily it was hidden behind the red color from having the fever and Naruto slipped under the covers and faced Sasuke and smiled sheepishly, but before Naruto knew it Sasuke had alredy bured himself in Naruto's chest and he was whimpering softly, Naruto's smile softened and he brushed Sasuke's dark locks with his fingers.


End file.
